


July 3, 2000

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24643645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Injuries from a creature's claws caused Reverend Amos Howell to smile.





	July 3, 2000

I never created Superman TAS.

Injuries from a creature's claws caused Reverend Amos Howell to smile after he wasn't useless when he protected his daughter recently.

THE END


End file.
